1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush for applying a cosmetic product, especially for applying mascara to eyelashes or dye to hair. The brush is of the kind which comprises an elongate core formed by winding two branches of a metal wire into a helix, with bristles being embedded radially in the core and being clamped between the twisted branches. The brush exhibits at least one face bounded by ridges.
2. Discussion of the Background
FR-A-2,605,505 discloses a brush of this type which makes it possible to take up correctly the product to be applied. This product can be found in a container whose outlet, through which the brush passes, is equipped with a wringing member intended to limit the charge of product taken up by the bristles. According to this document, the ridges or edges bounding the face are substantially straight. A brush in accordance with this document makes it possible to achieve relatively different types of make-up, depending on the regions of the brush and of the ridges used and depending on the movement given to the brush; for example, the user may obtain relatively heavy makeup if she does not rotate the brush on itself while applying, and light make-up if she rotates the brush on itself, thus bringing into play the ridges bordering the face.
Although these conventional brushes give satisfactory results, it has become desirable to have available brushes which, on the one hand, make it possible to distribute the product better at the point where it is desired, with the creation of significant variations in wringing on the brush in order to obtain greater ergonomics in making-up and, on the other hand, to use just one type of wringing device and wand diameter while having the possibility of varying the charge on the eyelashes substantially, without fundamentally changing the elegance of the brush.